


written on the heart

by Phytin



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: I haven't forgiven Noel yet, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phytin/pseuds/Phytin
Summary: “我要把你的心脏掏出来，”Noel贴着Liam的嘴唇说，“然后在每一寸裸露在外的皮肉上写下我的名字。”





	written on the heart

“我告诉过你，那个操蛋的cerisse就他妈是个疯子，”Noel把Liam抵在墙上。他刻意放慢了语速好让自己听起来冷静，但Liam知道眼下他快气疯了。Liam就是知道。从他呼吸的频率判断，从他涨红的脖子推断。Liam擅长这个:也许是兄弟间的默契，随便你管这他妈的叫什么。

“我喜欢她，”Liam慢悠悠地眨眼，故意激怒Noel，“她头发很漂亮。”Liam伸手去够Noel的头发，然后把手指卷进去。Noel的头发是褐色的，由于定型水的缘故又粗糙又硬。“她有金色的卷发，摸起来很顺滑。我喜欢她的头发。”他离Noel的耳朵凑得不必要得近，“你知道我喜欢她。”Liam嘲笑着靠回墙壁，“而你他妈有什么资格干涉我的私生活？”

“操你的，我有所有他妈的权利。”Noel锤在墙上，而Liam没有畏缩。“你他妈是我弟弟……”“我他妈只是你的弟弟，我不是你该死的所有品，你最好他妈的给我记住了。”Liam打断Noel，他甚至还在笑，他漂亮的嘴唇被脸部牵扯起，露出几颗白色的牙齿。Noel只会更加愤怒，他甚至想一拳打在Liam脸上，好让那可恶的笑容从他脸上消失。之后Liam会像被激怒的疯狗一样扑向他，他们打架，Liam一拳揍在他下巴上，而Noel痛击他的胃。他们都会受一点点伤，然后在某一时刻难分难舍地亲吻，最后在地毯上操起来。或者他们会想到沙发不是个摆设，然后毁了Meg精心挑选的靠垫。

Noel眼下只希望一切可以回到他熟悉的领域，而不是眼下尴尬的对话。他不擅长谈话，更不擅长辩论。操你的，逼，贱货等等一系列脏词是他在吵架时唯一可以使用的武器。可偏偏Liam使用这些词汇的熟练程度不输于他，更坏的是，Liam头一次表现得这么冷静，衬得Noel像个发了疯的脑残。Noel不禁怀疑这是不是Liam用来激怒他的新方法。如果是，他不得不承认这一招太过成功。

“不知道你的狗屎脑子还记不记得，”Noel听起来依然很冷静，但Liam看到他在微微发抖，“你求我进绿洲那天……”“你说我一周七天都属于你了，我他妈的记得清清楚楚。”Liam也没再笑了，他蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着Noel，视线像是有重量，让Noel的大脑感到坠重。“这都是你他妈自己说的，”Liam一字一顿地回答Noel，“我从没说过我属于你。”

Noel胸口有东西在生长，他也不知道是什么，但那玩意的藤蔓向内攀升到他气管，向外覆盖了他两片肺叶。他的五脏全都开始奇怪地缩紧，呼吸困难，大脑缺氧，最后只能勉强憋出来一个为什么。

“什么为什么？”现在Liam听起来才是更激动的那一个，“因为这他妈的根本不公平。”他眼睛周围红了一圈，而Noel不知道是因为愤怒还是难过引起的。“你他妈没有资格让我和cerisse分手。你自己都快和Meg结婚了——你个逼，你压根没权利指责我和我的人生！”

Noel感到愤怒和困惑，更多的是愤怒。Liam根本不知道他自己在说什么。他总是把所有事情想得过于简单，他根本不了解Noel，不知道Noel为什么讨厌cerisse，更不知道Noel为了亲吻Liam承担的一切风险。Liam什么都不知道，也什么都不在乎。Liam看到什么，想要什么，就去索取什么。他从不担心Noel忧愁了一辈子的是非正误，他坚信存在即合理。Noel因此嫉妒Liam：他活得太轻松，不像Noel总是把事情复杂化，最后成吨地压在他脊背上。但他也因此恨Liam，他的不在乎让Noel焦头烂额，一个人背上两人份量的自责。

他给Liam写歌，有一天你会和我一样的，可Noel现在不知道了。他不知道Liam是否会变得成熟，而他们错误的关系又将走向何处。他只知道，至少此时此刻，他希望Liam完完全全属于他。希望Liam曾完全属于他，正完全属于他，以后也将完全属于他。

Noel被火烧晕了头，意识到的时候他已经在亲吻Liam。他们两个都硬了，下体紧紧贴在一起。Noel一边啃咬Liam的嘴一边推着他走到卧室，他们不能在墙壁上留下精液，Meg看到后又会多疑地问来问去。他们一边亲吻一边脱去彼此的衣服，好几次撞到墙壁发出闷响。当Noel把Liam推进床里的时候，他们两人都已经裸着了。衣服从客厅一路洒落到卧室门口，内裤落在床边的地上。Noel没费心去找润滑，他摸了摸Liam被啃咬得湿润的嘴唇，而Liam张开嘴含住了他的手指。等到Noel觉得可以的时候，他自己的舌头取代了手指，而那些手指匆忙地开拓着Liam。Liam在Noel嘴里发出细小的呻吟，Noel草草地再用手指抽插了几下，然后真正地进入了Liam。

他每次都粗暴地整根插入，几乎是蓄意让他和Liam都感到疼痛。一切都感觉虚幻：演出时Liam过分靠近麦克风的嘴，拿着Noel手写歌词的圆滚滚手指，和cerisse吵架时Liam尖叫的声音。只有痛感是真实的，才能让Noel感觉到脚实实在在踩在土地上，才能让Noel意识到Liam此时此刻在他身边。他需要这个：他的每一存皮肤，每一根骨肉，每一滴血液都在渴求着Liam，渴求着Liam成为他的。

 

Noel的手掐在Liam脖子上，“说你会和那个女人分手。”Noel压低了嗓音，手上用了点力。Liam没法呼吸，脸涨得通红。他挣扎着点点头，Noel再一次用力插入，他就剧烈地高潮了，精液溅到Noel与他自己的胸口。Noel松了手，看他大口呼吸空气，一只手支撑着自己，另一只手从Liam的脸划到他胸口。

“在这里，”Noel的手指按在Liam两侧胸骨中柔软的凹陷处，“我想从这里把你切开，”他低头去吻Liam张开的湿润的嘴唇，Liam小声地呜咽了一声，手臂再次环上Noel汗湿的光裸脊背。“我要把你的心脏掏出来，”Noel贴着Liam的嘴唇说，“然后在每一寸裸露在外的皮肉上写下我的名字。”他咬Liam嘴唇，更深更用力地插入他。Liam什么也说不出来，只能吮吸Noel的舌头，或者让指甲更深地陷进Noel背部的皮肤。

Liam心里有疑问，但他此时开不了口。当Noel终于松开他肿胀的嘴唇时，Liam的腿环上他的腰，看着他的眼睛开了口。

“那你的心脏呢？”Liam的心脏早就打上了Noel Gallagher的烙印，但他从不了解Noel。

Noel的头埋进了Liam的脖子里。

他没有回答。


End file.
